Connie Danese
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA |roles = Featured Actress |characters = Toya }} Connie Danese , also known as Concetta D'Agnese, is the actress who portrayed Crewman Toya in the first season episode . Danese started her acting career in the early 1980s with appearances in the 1982 biopic Groucho in which she portrayed Margaret Dumond/ Thelma Todd and in the 1982 It's A Living episode "Falling in Love Again" on which she worked with Earl Boen and Alan Oppenheimer. The following years she appeared in episodes of The Facts of Life (1985, with Charlotte Raye), George Burns Comedy Week (1985, with David L. Lander, Paul Willson, and Kat Sawyer-Young), and Who's the Boss? opposite Tony Danza (1987), the television drama Between the Darkness and the Dawn (1985, with Elizabeth Montgomery and Robin Gammell), the thriller Hunter's Blood (1986, with Sam Bottoms and Clu Gulagher), the comedy mini series Fresno opposite Carol Burnett (1986, with Teri Garr, Henry Darrow, Jack Kehler, Raye Birk, George D. Wallace, Dakin Matthews). Following her work on Star Trek, Danese had supporting roles in the horror comedy Society (1989, with Charles Lucia, Billy Warlock and Ben Slack), the fantasy comedy Younger and Younger opposite Donald Sutherland (1993, with Sally Kellerman, Lolita Davidovich, Julie Delpy and Brendan Fraser), and the comedy Meet Wally Sparks (1997, with David Ogden Stiers, and Rodney Dangerfield). Danese also guest starred in episodes of Murder She Wrote (1990, with Kevin Tighe and Vinny Argiro), Columbo (1990, with Ben Slack and Peter Falk), Adam 12 (1990, with Peter Parros, Terry Correll, Jeff Austin, Don Pike, and Meg Wyllie), Pacific Palisades (1997, with Joan Collins, Daphne Ashbrook, and Kris Iyer), and ER opposite Chad Lowe and Noah Wylie (1997). Additional credited work was a featured part in the science fiction thriller King Cobra (1999, with Pat Morita,Joseph Ruskin and Erik Estrada) and guest roles in episodes of Diagnosis Murder (2001, with Eric Pierpoint and Earl Maddox) and NYPD Blue (2001, with Gordon Clapp, Juliana Donald, James G. MacDonald, and Faran Tahir). She co-stars in Child of Satan with Eric Roberts and Kate Upton. In 2017 she was flown to Tel Aviv to Guest Star in the hit TV series, A Very Important Person ''(with Yehuda Levi). Theatre credits include: Lily St Regis in ''Annie - National Co, Fanny Brice in Funny Gir''l (Las Vegas) receiving an AGVA nomination as most promising newcomer, Amazon Mom in ''Tanzi at the Roxy in L.A., Adelaide in Guys and Dolls with Jack Jones. Prior to her acting career, Danese worked as columnist on New York's Backstage newspaper, which she left when she moved to Los Angeles to become an actress. Her column "Connie Chats" then appeared in Show Biz West magazine and later in Drama-Logue magazine. Following a break of writing during active acting years, Danese wrote articles and interviews for the LA Stage Times and worked as a Residential Real Estate Agent for Coldwell Banker in Beverly Hills. Today, she no longer works as a realtor and has returned to acting using her birth name, Concetta D'Agnese. External links * * * Connie Danese at LAStageTimes.com * List of "Connie Chats" articles at LAStageTimes.com de:Connie Danese es:Connie Danese Category:Performers Category:TNG performers